We Don't
We Don't is the 7th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics - talking Ay shawty, you know what I'm sayin' Some niggaz palms be sweatin' Some niggaz palms be itchy It don't matter, a nigga just gotta get it You know what I'm sayin', nigga We built this shit from the ground up Nigga, The Carter, nigga You what I'm sayin' We been around the world gettin' money nigga We been to every ghetto, every neighborhood Every project, nigga We worldwide hustlas, nigga (Belie' that bitch) You what I'm sayin' Lets get them niggaz, lets ride shawty Baby Indictments, got us conspiracy for murders Five young niggaz uptown servants Word, they bird curvin' for servin' Look, the worstest of the worst is shootin' out like they jaws curvin' Bitch, and we was raised in these war times Jail also made men in these hard times And don't cry I'ma get mines so pray for me I'm on the block on the grind, mama pray for me So nigga respect my G, respect my grind Nigga respect how I eat, respect my mind Nigga respect this heat When these niggaz out of line, nigga we dress up and creep Whoa, shawty I'ma blow they whole block Fuckin' with a soldier, mastermind is on plot Third ward survivor, uptown madness Killin' is a hobby, jackin' is a habbit, bitch Hook We don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby C'mon, we don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby, c'mon Wayne The murder man, picture me lurkin' Right up behind ya curtains nine's squirtin' And you could hear it when it's hurtin' But if I hear him hurtin' I'll walk over and merk him for certain I took over the circus 'Cause I'ma act a clown if you put your feet down on my surface I walk around, fo' pound and surface To spin ya ass around in circles, you urkle Blood run up out ya earth now you purple Your homeboy get it first, but you worst so Now you headed to the skies above And I'm go and get high with ya bitch in the club Yeah, life's a bitch and death's a husband And you gonna have to meet up if you keep on fuckin' up And you gonna have to meet us if you keep on fuckin' up But you don't want see them CMB blood knuckle up Hook We don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby C'mon, we don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby, c'mon Wayne Shoot him in his head so he remember Because of that mama I'll be gone 'till Novemeber I be back next winter in a hummer on spinners Them niggaz on the block say them boys gon' get 'em But them niggaz on the block don't know the toys who with 'em Tell ya boy come and get me if I go he goin' with me I'm hoping y'all feel me, I told y'all what the dealy Ya open up ya face I'ma open up the semi I open up ya kidneys now ya floatin' up the Missi- Ssippi, river nigga play with deep water now ya swimmin' Silly, you play with me, Carter, now ya missin' Really, I shoot ya in ya head and make you feel it And even though I be the man with the milli's When the shit go down I be the man with the milli's Beef cranberry on the ceilin' This is the Carter, bitch welcome to my buildin' c'mon Hook We don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby C'mon, we don't give a fizzuck my nigga we young and bizzuck We'll fuck a nigga's shit up if nigga is fuckin' with us And then pump 'em make 'em lift up, hit 'em up and be out And we out for cash motherfuckin' money baby, c'mon Wayne - talking Wish a nigga would say something, gotta Standin right chea guns up boy Weezy F, Birdman Holla back